


“Harpies Captain Marries Girlfriend in Public Ceremony/Marriage Equality Protest” — Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet, Monday 3rd February, 2003

by amorremanet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, Femslash February, Ficlet, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Marriage, Newspapers, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Same-Sex Marriage, background Cedric/Viktor and Cho/Ginny/Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorremanet/pseuds/amorremanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Gwenog Jones, Captain of and beater for the Holyhead Harpies, shocked fans and broke hearts everywhere this past weekend, following her success in leading the Harpies to their third consecutive victory in the British and Irish Quidditch League Championship, writes Rita Skeeter, special correspondent…</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Harpies Captain Marries Girlfriend in Public Ceremony/Marriage Equality Protest” — Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet, Monday 3rd February, 2003

**Author's Note:**

> originally written as flavor text for [a femslash February edit](http://amorremanet.tumblr.com/post/138691023132/gwenog-jones-captain-of-and-beater-for-the) on tumblr. originally posted with the edit as well, but… then I just moved this part over here because it got was too long and was obnoxious.

_**Gwenog Jones** , Captain of and beater for the Holyhead Harpies, shocked fans and broke hearts everywhere this past weekend, _following her success in leading the Harpies to their third consecutive victory in the British and Irish Quidditch League Championship_ , writes Rita Skeeter, special correspondent. Not only did Ms. Jones _ _publicly come out as a lesbian, via press release to the **Daily Prophet** ; she also married the witch who has apparently been her longtime girlfriend,  **Hestia Jones** , outspoken Muggleborn, member of the Order of the Phoenix, and staff writer at **The Quibbler**._

_The lovely ceremony was overseen by several notable names, including Harpies Chaser Ginevra Weasley (with her significant others — a reluctant-looking Harry Potter and an enthusiastic Cho Chang — in tow), Takashi Keiko and Takashi Minata (the Japanese National Team’s skilled twin Beaters who took the world by storm during the last Quidditch World Cup), **Quibbler** editor Xenophilius Lovegood and his daughter Luna (an upcoming naturalist and member of Dumbledore’s Army with Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, and Ms. Chang), celebrity Seekers and recently outed boyfriends Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum, Professor Horace Slughorn (the brides’ Head of House from their schooldays in Slytherin), Andromeda Black-Tonks (black sheep of the once-prominent Black family, as well as longtime friend and matron of honor to both newlyweds), and even Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, himself (a fellow alumnus in the Hogwarts class of ‘71, albeit a Ravenclaw, and another member of the Order)._

_Most shocking, however, was that the ceremony took place in the middle of the Ministry’s atrium, in what the Quidditch maven Mrs. Jones describes as an act of protest against recent homophobic moves by certain members of the Ministry of Magic — including the proposal of a so-called, “Act for the Defense of Traditional Magical Marriage.”_

_Widely rumored to be the brain-child of purportedly _“reformed _”__  ex-Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy (who is not even a member of the Wizengamot himself), the Act would, if passed, define “marriage” as a union between one witch and one wizard. Several voices have already spoken out against it, including: Mrs. Jones of the **Quibbler** (in an editorial piece that exposed the fallacies and revisionist histories underlying the belief in one witch-one wizard marriages as a historical constant); the young Ms. Lovegood (in her own **Quibbler** editorial piece); renowned firebrand, former co-ringleader of Dumbledore’s Army, and brilliant young legal reformer, Hermione Granger; Krum and Diggory, following their rather scandalous outing last summer; and even Mr. Malfoy’s own son, Draco. Even so, despite its condemnation by these prominent public figures in addition to the Mrs. Joneses, the Act has gained some degree of public support._

_“It’s absolutely ridiculous,” said the Mrs. Jones of the Harpies, who has regularly been voted one of the Wizarding world’s most beautiful witches by readers of both **Witch Weekly** and **Romp-Warlock** , and tops lists of the world _’s_ most valuable Quidditch players even more often._

_“The fact that any of this is getting anywhere, or taken seriously by anybody — it’s ludicrous. For one thing, there aren’t even laws against same-gender marriage on the books in Britain. For another, though? Hes and I’ve been together for over twenty-five years. We **raised** my niece, Megan [a Hufflepuff alumna in Harry Potter’s year], together after she lost her parents._

__“_ We’re not going to tell everyone that marriage is necessarily right for them, but it’s right for us, so why should we be kept from it? Why’s it alright for Aidan Lynch to chase after so many barely legal girls, it’ll make your head spin, but **so wrong** for me and Hestia — for anybody who’s with a same-gender partner — to just exist out in the open?_

_“All I want,” she concluded, “is to be able to acknowledge my wife as who she is to me in public. And maybe to victory-snog her right after we beat the Magpies for next year’s League Championship, if she’s alright with that.”_

_While the **Quibbler** ’s Mrs. Jones declined to give a direct answer to that question, I can safely say, for myself and for all the staff of the  **Daily Prophet** , that we wish all the best for the newlywed Mrs. and Mrs. Jones — regardless of who comes out ahead in next year’s Quidditch rankings._


End file.
